Duo
by DarthTaco
Summary: Bored, restless, and horny, Howl just wants to relieve some of this tension. But what to do? There's no one even REMOTELY shaggable around the castle. Except himself, but there's only ONE of him! . . . Or is there?


He felt so lonely. Michael had gone out with one of his lady friends, Old Sophie was out and about doing some market-shopping, and Calcifer wasn't someone you could exactly . . . well . . . Howl sighed, putting his head in his hands. He contemplated the possibility of heading out to the American world, but soon put that out of his mind. No one was remotely beautiful there–at least, not anyone that would comply with his wishes.

Suddenly, Howl's head snapped up, and he gasped. Rising, he dashed downstairs to the closet and started rummaging around. Calcifer looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Howl took no notice, grabbing a spell-book, some potion vials, a mortar and pestle, and some bottles of herbs. Gathering it all in his arms, he climbed the stairs back to his room before closing and locking the door.

Alone in the room, Howl spread all the materials out over his bed, then leafed through the book, searching until . . .

"EUREKA!"

Howl jumped into the air, ripping out the page. He tossed the book aside, and kissed the paper gleefully. He drew his finger down the list of ingredients, and looked over his shoulder at the bags and vials of herbs and potions. He only needed one more thing . . .

Reaching up to his hair, he took a knife and made to cut a strand off, then stopped, appalled. He couldn't ruin his beautiful hair, even at a time like this! Instead, he drew the blade across his palm, flinching a little. He held a vial under his hand, letting some of the blood drip inside. He healed himself and, settling down on the bed, he began his work.

-=-=-

It was almost too easy. Just a few flicks of the wrist and measuring, and soon Howl grabbed the vial of his blood and stood over the bowl in which he was mixing. Standing as far away as possible, he dropped the whole bottle into the mix.

With a blast of white light, the mixture in the bowl exploded. Howl covered himself with his cloak, shielding his body–and hair–from whatever could happen. He waited, then heard a soft moaning. Unfurling his protection, he peeked his head out from his cloth shield. His eyes widened. There, standing and looking utterly confused, naked, and frightened, was another Howl! Although he had black hair rather than Howl's bottle-blonde.

And he was fucking gorgeous.

The original Howl walked towards the clone, his mouth agape. The other noticed him, and his blue eyes widened.

"You are beautiful," said Howl, approaching the other.

"And who do you think you are?" asked the clone defensively, raising one eyebrow cooly.

"I am you," said Howl, smiling. He withdrew a mirror from his cloak, and presented it to the clone. The other man's mouth fell open, and he looked from the mirror, to Howl, to the mirror again. He frowned, trying to puzzle all this out.

"How . . .?"

"How did I do this? With a bit of magic," said Howl, smiling, twirling his hands mystically. "And with that bit of magic, I have created you, Howell."

The dark-haired man smirked, that one black eyebrow still raised in a perfect mirror of Howl's satisfied look. It was striking to Howl. Of course, it shouldn't have been, since it was his own face, but it was. The other Howell seemed to understand this joke, and by the looks of him, he was _very_ interested.

"Hmm, and what ever do you wish to do with little old me, Master?" said Howell, blue eyes glittering like glass as he stared up at his maker.

"What I shall do with you? Well, I think you already know the answer, do you not, pet?" said Howl, returning the smirk. He undid his cloak and shirt, letting the material fall to the floor. He also undid his belt buckle, and chuckled softly whilst he pushed the clone backwards onto the bed. The brunette made no protest, instead wrapping his arms around Howl's shoulders. His eyes narrowed in satisfaction.

"Good boy." he said, smirking.

Before the other could make a sound, Howl lowered his head and captured Howell's lips. He slipped his tongue inside the clone's mouth, exploring. His hands roamed over Howell, caressing his body gently. The clone responded without hesitation, his tongue battling perfectly on par with his maker's, arching up into the gentle caresses. Once the kiss was broken, Howl pulled away, leaving the other panting for more, his chest rising and falling with his harsh breathing. Howl laughed, moving his blonde head downwards. His hands moved over the clone's chest, fingering the tender pink buds that rested there. The brunette gasped as Howl's mouth suckled one, a hand teasing the other, making both taut and firm.

The clone cried out, worrying his lower lip, and Howl grinned. They did have very sensitive nipples, he knew. Probably because of the one time he'd had them pierced as a youth. Ah, he kind of missed those at this moment. It would've been fun to tease his partner right about now. But this play seemed to be enough, as he felt his lover's shaft harden even more, pressing firmly against his own clothed erection.

"My, my. Aren't we eager?"

The only response was a lecherous grin that Howl returned. It was like looking into a mirror, only much, much better. He kissed the other man again, deepening the kiss almost instantly, tangling one hand in the mass of soft black hair, whilst the other pushed his pants down, releasing the intense pressure that had been building in his trousers. Howl moved from his clone's mouth and eased his body down to kneel on the floor, licking a warm wet trail down to Howell's arousal, eying it hungrily.

"Ah!" cried the clone as Howl's mouth closed around the tip, sucking deeply. The brunette's hands gripped Howl's head tightly, and he groaned as his maker took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Howl moved up the shaft and back down again, tasting the saltiness of flesh and pre-cum. His hands cupped the other's balls, massaging them. He smirked–as well as he could in this situation–as Howell cried out, thrusting instinctively in his creator's mouth as he shuddered in release. The warm fluid spurted in Howl's mouth, and he swallowed, his mouth still sucking strongly. He continued to pleasure his clone through the orgasm, making it more potent and long.

When at last the tremors stopped, Howl removed his mouth from his partner's phallus, giving it a parting kiss before moving upward to capture his clone's mouth. There was more licking and sucking than kissing, as the two of them played around with the new tastes in their mouths–semen, sweat, saliva–and the clone gripped Howl's shoulders tightly.

"Mmm, better than I thought."

With a flick of the wrist, Howl summoned a bottle of lubricant to him, which came speeding out of nowhere in particular. He caught it deftly, and opened it. It filled the air with a sweet scent, and he smiled as he squirted some of the lube onto his hands. He turned the clone around unceremoniously, pleased by the little frustrated moan. It seemed that Howell was just as impatient as his maker was. That was good. Howl's hands went to the clone's puckered entrance, and he stroked it gently. Two warm fingers slipped inside, and Howell tossed his head in pleasured agitation. The muscles contracted instinctively at the intrusion, but soon eased. This body was very well learned in what to do in a situation like this. Pleased, Howl nibbled at the back of his clone's neck, smiling as the other's breath hitched–he knew just the right places to touch.

Continuing to prep his partner, Howl made small scissoring motions to spread the flesh wider. There was mild discomfort on Howell's part, but not very much, and he made a small groan, pushing back into the touch of those fingers. With a small smirk, Howl probed deeper, curling his fingers once they found what they were looking for. The clone cried out as the delicate nerves of his prostate were brushed, and his erection quivered, hardened again. He was moving his hips with each movement of Howl's fingers, his moans increasing in volume as more digits were added.

"Now. Do it now!"

"Oh? But you didn't say please." said Howl, smirking as he jabbed at that pleasure spot again, making his lover almost scream as he squirmed in desperation.

"Please! Please, now. I need . . . I want . . . please . . ." his voice was hoarse as he rode on Howl's fingers, frustrated tears running down his face as he pleaded.

The clone stiffened and whimpered as the fingers retracted, but then moaned with relief as he felt something thicker than fingers rest against his opening. Howl's face was next to his now, his warm breath ghosting over his lover's ear seductively.

"That's more like it." he said softly, nipping his partner's ear. And then there was nothing but pure warmth encasing his length as he smoothly glided inside that sensational body. Howl was almost unable to breathe at the wonderful tightness, and he thrust forward once, shuddering at the pleasure. It was a consuming heat, with glorious pressure on all sides. He groaned at the intense feeling, and one hand reached around to the front of his partner's body, finding the straining erection and stroking gently. The other hand tangled itself into the silky black tresses, tugging at the sensitive scalp as he planted several suckling kisses on the other's throat. He went slowly at first, teasing his partner, but when he brushed against that sweet spot again, the walls around his member clenched, sending a shock down his spine. A loud, wanting cry responded to that motion, and the spell was broken. Howl picked up the pace, slamming in and out roughly, and all that could be heard in the room was the slapping of skin on skin and a symphony of twin voices moaning. He was losing the control over his emotions, his primal animal instincts taking over. His lover was whimpering and babbling nonsense, and Howl continued stroking the clone's member roughly, making his partner's body shake beneath him.

The peak was coming, both men's motions becoming frantic as they rushed to meet it. Howl was hitting his clone's prostate with each thrust now, and the other's mouth was open in a soundless scream as he twitched and panted, and with one last violent shudder, he came. The clone's convulsions tightened the friction around Howl's engorged length, and he growled, thrusting a few more times into that velvet heat before he was lost, tumbling into his release. Spots danced across his vision as he bit down at the back of his clone's neck, muffling his cry of pleasure. There was wetness soaking his fingers, which were still wrapped around his clone's spent cock, even as he spilled his own seed deep inside his lover. He released his mouth from the raven's neck, sucking and kissing where he had bitten. As the shaking stopped and he slowly softened, Howl trailed little kisses down his clone's neck, before turning the brunette's head and kissing him again.

"Good boy."

-=-=-

Downstairs, a disgruntled fire demon shook his head, pulling a few fresh logs toward him. He rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples wearily and wishing that he could stop his nonexistent ears. This was going to be a long night. The things he had to put up with in this house!

"You better come back and break this curse on us soon, Sophie. I don't know how much more of this I can take." he mused to himself. He cursed loudly when the moans upstairs started again, sinking as low in the fireplace as he could. His eyes narrowed, and he shook a fist at the ceiling.

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
